The Ring
by Horyzza
Summary: Sasuke menyeringai melihat muka merah Sakura. "Sifat sok tahumu yang kelewat batas itu timbul karena kau lapar."/Warning: newbie abis!/DLDR!


Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto

Cerita punya Horyzza

Warning: Newbie, AU, Cerita Pasaran, DLDR, OOC, dan Typo

Apa bedanya jika kita bertunangan atau hanya sekedar pacaran? Orang bilang status pertunangan menunjukkan keseriusan hubungan laki-laki perempuan. Jika Adam dan Hawa telah bertukar cincin tunangan maka mereka telah terikat komitmen untuk menikah di kemudian hari. Hn, konsep itu begitu absurd dan konyol. Oh ayolah, mengapa pula orang mau membatasi diri mereka sebegitunya. Kalau memang belum siap menikah kenapa harus ada acara ikat-mengikat segala sih? Bukannya itu sama saja dengan pacaran?

Sakura mengubah posisi tidurnya dari miring menjadi terlentang. Ia mengangkat tangan ke udara seolah hendak meraih langit-langit. Sakura memandang jemarinya. Tak ada cincin yang tersisip diantaranya. Tapi sayangnya kebebasan jemarinya dari benda pollo itu, tak berbanding lurus dengan kebebasan dirinya. Nyatanya ia telah terikat dengan seorang pria. Bukan, ikatan itu bukan ikatan pernikahan sebagaimana yang ia inginkan untuk masa depannya kelak. Ikatan itu adalah pertunangan. Tali pertunangan yang menghubungkannya dengan pria muda Uchiha.

Sakura mendengus sebal. Apa ini yang disebut kualat? Dulu ia meledek sejawatnya di kampus, dan hari ini tiba-tiba saja ia ditunangkan dengan anak bungsu sahabat ayahnya. Ah, tidak tiba-tiba sebenarnya. Ayah dan ibunya sudah memberitahunya sekitar tiga bulan lalu, Sakura saja yang abai. Saat itu ia tengah sibuk-sibuknya melakukan penelitian, pikirannya terfokus dan lengah pada hal lain. Ketika ayah menawarkan perjodohan, Sakura menanggapinya dengan kata "terserah".

Bulan-bulan selanjutnya, momen sarapan keluarga Haruno diisi pembicaraan tentang putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha. Sakura sekilas turut mendengar sepak terjang pemuda itu.

"_Aku sudah bertemu dengannya tempo hari. Ia pemuda cerdas, sopan, dan mapan."Kizashi melirik putrinya. Tak ada reaksi berarti. Sakura tampak menyuap makanan, namun jiwanya entah melayang kemana. _

"_Ara, tipikal pria ideal idaman wanita."Mebuki menimpali. Ia berharap Sakura cukup peka dan memberikan respon, "ne, Saku, kau ingin menikah dengan pria seperti apa?" Akhirnya Mebuki bertindak ofensif. _

"_Eh?" Sakura memandang kedua orang tuanya bergantian. Lalu ia memiringkan kepala. Merunut arah pembicaraan kedua orang tuanya. Sialnya, ia tak begitu menyimak perbincangan mereka. Meski begitu ia memasang sinyal kuning. Pertanyaan menjurus seperti ini pasti mengandung maksud tertentu. _

"_Kurasa, ibu tahu seleraku." Lantas ia buru-buru mengambil langkah defensif, "Aku ingin menikah setelah lulus dan bekerja." Ucapnya pelan namun tegas dengan mata menyipit. Kizashi dan Mebuki bertukar pandang. Mata mereka saling berkilat. _

_Besoknya dan besoknya lagi, topik perbincangan mereka belum berubah, masih tentang putra bungsu Uchiha. Kizashi menceritakan prestasi bungsu Uchiha dengan nada bangga seolah orang itu adalah anaknya sendiri. Mebuki tak kalah bombastis. Ia membeberkan cerita betapa pria itu tampan dan populer di kalangan kaum hawa sejak sekolah dasar hingga bekerja. Konon Sakura pernah bertemu dan sempat ikut jadi salah satu penggemarnya. Sakura mengernyit dan mengingat-ingat. Benarkah aku dulu begitu?_

"_Nah, Saku, bagaimana pendapatmu tentangnya?"_

_Sakura asal menjawab,"Mm.. gadis yang kelak menikah dengannya sungguh beruntung." ia sepenuhnya luput menangkap ulasan seringai di bibir orang tuanya._

Itulah awal petaka bagi Sakura. Ia kurang waspada, sehingga bigini jadinya. Sakura menurunkan tangannya. Ia meraih guling dan memeluknya erat –meremas lebih tepatnya. Dalam keadaan kalut ia menyerapahi diri. _Uh, stupid, idiot, baka!_ Dalam hati ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya ia tak menangkap maksud tersirat ayah-ibunya. Oh, nona Haruno agaknya kau melupakan fakta bahwa tiga bulan ayahmu telah secara terang benderang menawarimu perjodohan dan kau –meski tidak sepenuhnya sadar- telah menyepakatinya. Dan kau tahu? Jawabanmu yang asal-asalan atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan pancingan mereka, justru dipahami sebagai sinyal persetujuan. _What a pitty, huh?_

Sakura melirik kotak berlapis beludru biru di atas nakas. Cincin itu ada di dalam sana. Begitu acara pertunangan selesai buru-buru ia melepasnya.

_ Sakura kaget, ayahnya mengabarkan bahwa pria yang dijodohkan dengannya telah setuju. Kizashi menjelaskan rencana pertunangan Sakura dengan berapi-api. Sakura melirik Mebuki. Sang ibu tampak sangat mendukung rencana tersebut. Acara akan dilaksanakan dua minggu lagi! Ya Tuhan! Pekik Sakura dalam hati. Ia terpaku. Mencoba memahami apa yang menimpa dirinya. _

"_Bu, kenapa mendadak sih?"_

_Mebuki terhenyak, menatap putrinya dengan dahi berlipat. "Bukankah kamu sudah menerima perjodohan ini? Dan selama ini kamu tidak menolak, maka kami pikir tidak ada salahnya untuk menyegerakan acara pertunangan."_

_Sakura cemberut. Ia hendak membantah tapi Mebuki lebih dulu memotong. _

"_Saat Saku bilang belum ingin menikah, ibu dan ayah pikir memang sebaiknya kalian bertunangan terlebih dulu. Apalagi kamu masih kuliah." _

_Mebuki secara panjang lebar tanpa jeda bercerita tentang asal-muasal perjodohan ini. Tak ada cela bagi Sakura untuk menyela, tak ada peluang baginya membela diri. Meski dengan perasaan dongkol luar biasa, Sakura mendengarkan ibunya. Diam-diam ia mengumpulkan informasi mengenai segala hal seputar calon tunangan beserta keluarganya. _

_Uchiha Sasuke, pria mapan berusia menjelang tiga puluhan, antara dua delapan-dua sembilan. Putra bungsu pasangan Uchiha Fugaku-Uchiha Mikoto. Mebuki menyerahkan potret terbaru pria itu. Jujur, Sakura mengakui garis ketampanan yang terpahat tegas pada parasnya. Sakura merasa familiar, ia mengingat-ingat, ayahnya pernah bilang kalau mereka pernah beberapa kali bertemu. _

"_Terakhir kalian bertemu saat kamu kelas empat SD."Kata Mebuki seolah dapat membaca raut bertanya-tanya di air muka putrinya. _

_Oh, pantas tidak ingat. Pikir Sakura. _

"_Walaupun hanya beberapa kali bertemu, tapi seharusnya kamu ingat kamu dulu sangat lengket dengan Sasuke. Kamu sangat menyukainya, ibu bahkan yakin ia adalah pria yang paling Sakura sukai setelah ayah."_

_Sakura mengernyit skeptis. Ia membenarkan bagian dimana ia pernah kenal si Uchiha –samar-samar ia mulai ingat-, mungkin juga ia pernah suka padanya –mengingat parasnya yang good looking, tapi ia meragukan bagian 'sangat menyukai'. _

"_Bibi Mikoto sudah lama mengidam-idamkan anak gadis. Dia selalu mengeluhkan hidupnya yang dikelilingi laki-laki. Ia tak punya saudara perempuan, lalu saat menikah pun sampai detik ini belum jua dikaruniai anak perempuan."_

_Mebuki menatap mata anaknya lekat-lekat," Kau tahu, begitu mendengar ibu melahirkan bayi perempuan, bibi Mikoto sangat antusias. Ia bahkan menyeriusi celetukan paman Fugaku untuk mengambilmu jadi anak menantu mereka."_

_Bibir Sakura melengkung ke bawah dengan sempurna. Ia putus asa. _

Pada dasarnya ia ingin menolak rencana itu, tapi disisi lain rasa sungkan dan tak tega melihat orang tuanya kecewa membelenggunya. Kegalauan memampatkan kepala Sakura. Dengan sangat tidak mantap akhirnya ia mengalah. Dan beginilah ia sekarang, terpuruk di kamar dengan kegundahan yang berlipat.

Uchiha Sasuke tampak digdaya di kursi kerjanya. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk menekuri dokumen-dokumen, mengabaikan kehadiran manusia lain yang sudah menantinya sejak hampir tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

"_Etto_.. Uchiha-_san_.."

Uchiha Sasuke hanya menggumam.

"_Ano_.."

Ia menikam makhluk yang menyela aktivitasnya dengan mata elangnya. Nyali lawannya seketika menciut.

"Tunggu lima menit lagi!"Nada perintah Sang Uchiha datar, tapi mutlak. Ia menutup folder terakhir yang ia garap hari ini setelah lima menit berlalu, "apa yang kau inginkan, Nona Haruno Sakura?"

"Eng.. Uchiha-san itu.. maaf saya.." Gestur gadis itu menunjukkan kegugupan.

Uchiha muda mengangkat alis. Ia meneliti tunangannya. Alisnya semakin tinggi tatkala mendapati jemari gadis itu polos sepenuhnya. Tiada apapun yang tersemat diantaranya.

"Dimana cincinmu?"

"Eh, anu itu.." Darah di wajah Sakura surut.

"Aku takkan mundur."Dinginnya suara Sasuke mendesak bulu roma Sakura untuk berdiri. Ia menebak dengan jitu maksud kedatangan gadis itu.

Sakura menegak ludah. Ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk berusaha bicara pada pria ini. Dengan dukungan dari Sasuke, ia akan dapat meloloskan diri dari jerat pertunangan. Itulah tujuannya datang kemari.

"Aku takkan mengabulkannya." Tandas Sasuke.

Sakura terhenyak. Ia sempat kehilangan kata-kata. Namun segera ia mengumpulkan kembali nyalinya, "Mengertilah Uchiha-san, saya mohon.."

Sasuke kukuh menolak. "Tempo hari kau bilang kau tidak sepakat dengan pertunangan.." Ya, seminggu lalu, Dua hari setelah pesta pertunangan, Sakura menemui Sasuke diam-diam untuk membujuk pria itu agar mau membatalkan pertunangan mereka. Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, menantang Sakura, " kalau begitu kita menikah, se-ce-pat-nya."

Sakura mendelik. Ia dihantam jawaban yang tak diharapkan.

"Uchiha-san, Anda tidak bisa melakukan ini pada saya!"Pekik Sakura. "Kita tak saling mencintai, saya masih terlalu muda, masa depan saya masih panjang, dan.. saya masih punya banyak impian!" Ia mulai melontarkan apa saja yang telintas di pikirannya. Masa bodoh dengan basa-basi.

"Pernikahan tidak akan merenggut masa depanmu."Sahut Sasuke tenang.

"Aa.. Saya mengerti. Anda menerima ini karena bibi Mikoto bukan?"Sakura menatap Sasuke dalam-dalam,"bibi Mikoto adalah ibu yang baik, yang beliau harapkan adalah kebahagiaan Anda. Dan saya yakin, beliau akan menerima pembatalan pertunangan ini jika Anda mengatakan pada beliau bahwa Anda tidak mencintai saya."

Sakura memejamkan penglihatan, urung melihat ekspresi Sasuke sekarang. Ia terpaksa membawa-bawa nama Mikoto dalam negosiasi. Nama Mikoto adalah jurus terakhirnya, setelah ini ia tak tahu akan mendesak Sasuke dengan cara apa lagi. Mungkin Sasuke tersinggung, tapi ia tak punya pilihan. Sasuke bangkit sambil mendengus, Sakura merasakannya. Dengusan, yang ia kira karena jengkel, berkembang menjadi kekehan tertahan. Sakura mengernyit bingung.

_Pluk!_ Tangan besar mendarat di pucuk kepalanya. Tak berhenti di situ, tangan itu lantas mengusap-usap gemas hingga mengakibatkan rambut Sakura agak berantakan.

"Kau lucu Haruno, Aku jadi makin tertarik padamu."

Sakura _shock_! _Apa-apan yang barusan?_ Batinnya berkecamuk. Ia salah tingkah tingkat akut. Apa yang Sasuke lakukan tidak ia perkirakan. Sesaat ruangan hening. _Kruyuk_.. lambung Sakura tiba-tiba berbunyi. Ia baru sadar, ia belum makan sejak pagi tadi. Uh, betapa memalukan.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat muka merah Sakura. "Sifat sok tahumu yang kelewat batas itu timbul karena kau lapar."

_Sialan!_ Maki Sakura dalam hati. Mulut pria itu sangat kurang ajar.

"Baiklah.. Aku tak ingin dianggap calon suami yang tidak perhatian." Sasuke menggaet lengan Sakura dan menyeret tunangannnya itu keluar ruangan."Kau mau makan dimana?"Tanyanya tanpa mau repot menoleh pada Sakura yang ia seret di belakang. Gadis itu tampak linglung. Besar kemungkinan Nona Muda Haruno tengah mencerna maksud Sasuke dan lebih rumitnya lagi, apa yang sedang menimpanya saat ini.

Hei! Ini jauh dari apa yang ia rencanakan. Sakura mulai memberontak.

"Lepaskan Uchiha-san!"

Sasuke pura-pura tuli. Ia terus menyeret Sakura, mengabaikan pandangan heran karyawannya. Toh, semua orang juga sudah tahu bahwa mereka bertunangan. Dalam hubungan seperti ini pertengkaran kecil adalah hal wajar.

Sakura dipaksa masuk mobil.

"Saya bisa pulang sendiri!"

"Diam dan menurutlah!"

Rahang Sakura mengeras. Ia kesal pada Sasuke yang bertindak semena-mena.

Mobil Sasuke memasuki pelataran sebuah restoran tradisional. Sakura mengernyit. Bagaimana pria menyebalkan itu tahu kalau ia suka makan _slowfood_? Ah, pasti kebetulan. Lagipula akhir-akhir ini _slowfood_ memang kembali _nge-tren_. Sasuke memilih tempat eksklusif. Sebuah ruangan dimana ia dan Sakura dapat menikmati makanan sembari melihat indahnya kelap-kelip lampion yang mengapung di kolam. Eh, bukankah ini adalah tempat makan romantis?

"Anu Uchiha-san.. tidakkah Anda memiliki wanita idaman?" Sakura kembali melancarkan serangan. Ia belum berniat menyerah.

Sasuke tak menanggapi. Ia hanya berpikir, _oh.. rupanya dia gigih juga_.

"Pria seperti Anda tentu menyukai tipe wanita dewasa, ya kan?" Sakura terus mengoceh tanpa peduli pada sikap abai Sasuke. Ia baru berhenti ketika pelayan datang mengantarkan pesanan. Sebenarnya Sakura penasaran, seingatnya ia belum memesan apa-apa. Jangankan memesan, melihat daftar menu saja belum. Dan, sungguh ia terpana melihat hidangan yang disajikan di atas meja. Semua tepat sesuai seleranya.

"Makanlah!"Sasuke memberikan instruksi." Setelah perutmu terisi, sifat sok tahumu pasti akan lenyap."

_Ya Tuhan, izinkan aku menonjok muka pria ini! Menjadi istrinya benar-benar akan menghancurkan hidupku, tidaak!_

Seemosi apapun, Sakura dididik untuk menjaga sopan-santun, sehingga akhirnya segala pekikan amarah hanya berhenti di tenggorokan. Ia tetap harus menjaga nama baik keluarga, terlebih yang dihadapinya adalah putra sahabat baik orang tuanya. Amarah dan rasa kesal ia salurkan pada hal lain. Lihat saja jemarinya yang terlalu erat memegang sumpit.

Selesai dengan santapan mereka, Sasuke berkata, "Dua bulan lagi kau lulus. Kita menikah sepekan setelahnya. "

APA?!

Sakura tersedak. Ia tak percaya dan tak mengerti apa yang tengah bersarang dalam kepala jabrik pria itu.

"Terimalah kenyataan. Aku calon suamimu."

Sakura sadar, kesempatannya telah pupus.

Riuh seremoni masih berdengung di telinga Sakura. Ia melepas perangkat wisudanya, kembali ke wujud gadis biasa. Sementara teman-temannya tampak bahagia, ia lebih banyak termenung. Hari pernikahannya tinggal menghitung hari. Kecemasan makin gencar mengganggu. Pada dasarnya ia telah berusaha menata hati. Namun gelisah tetap mengintai sanubari. Ia kerap menghibur diri, setidaknya ia tak berlama-lama dikekang oleh ikatan absurd bernama pertunangan. Tapi kegundahan selalu menemukan cela untuk menyusup.

_Tin! Tin!_ Bel mobil membuyarkan pikiran Sakura. Ia spontan menyingkir. Mobil itu berhenti. Kacanya turun dan menampakkan pria Uchiha yang akan menikahinya seminggu lagi. Ah, jemputannya sudah datang. Sakura masuk lalu duduk di kursi samping kemudi.

"Kau jelek seperti zombie."

Alis Sakura mencelat. Ia melirik sengit. _Pria ini bebal atau pura-pura bodoh sih_? Batin Sakura gusar. Dua bulan tidak bertemu, begitu bersemuka pria itu justru menghinanya. Sejak makan malam waktu itu, mereka memang belum bertemu lagi. Hanya orang tua keduanya saja yang aktif berkumpul untuk merencanakan pernikahan mereka, tentang pesta dan segala tetek bengeknya. Sementara Sakura dan Sasuke tidak banyak terlibat, mereka tinggal terima jadi. Sakura sibuk dengan skripsi dan persiapan kelulusan, sedangkan Sasuke tak bisa diusik mengingat ia _vice president_ di perusahaan keluarganya.

"Anda menyebalkan!" Maki Sakura. Amarah yang ia tahan terlepas juga.

Sasuke terkekeh. Tangan besarnya terulur dan mendarat di kepala Sakura. _Sifat aslinya mulai keluar ternyata_. Ia mengelus-elus rambut Sakura yang dirasanya begitu halus.

Sakura yang diperlakukan demikian, memerah. Ia dilanda malu tak tertahankan. Amarahnya meredup. Tunggu, ia merasa tak asing dengan perlakuan seperti ini. Sakura mengingat-ingat. Ah ya, dulu sekali, saat masih kanak-kanak, ia selalu senang jika kepalanya dielus oleh orang-orang yang disayanginya. Ayah, ibu, kakek, nenek, dan mungkin.. Sasuke juga.

Sasuke mengela napas, "Seingatku, kau dulu sangat menyukaiku. Kau, bocah berambut aneh, selalu berusaha mencari perhatianku dan membuntutiku sepanjang waktu."

_Tuh, kan?_ Sakura _angot_ lagi. Ia tak terima dikatai bocah berambut aneh. Rambutnya indah, banyak orang yang mengakuinya.

"Tapi aku lebih aneh lagi karena menyukai rambut anehmu."Sasuke menyelipkan helaian merah muda Sakura ke belakang daun telinga. Sakura kaget. Ia hanya terpaku menatap bola mata hitam Sasuke. "Pekan depan aku menjadi suamimu. Bisakah kau mencoba menyukaiku lagi seperti dulu?" Suara Sasuke terdengar datar namun menyimpan pengharapan.

Lidah Sakura mendadak kehilangan bahasa.


End file.
